Forever Waiting
by TheInvisibleLlama
Summary: What if, when Amy was touched by the angel so she could be with Rory, she arrived a year before he did? Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan. This is the story of what happened to her, and how she found Rory again. UPDATE: This was my first fanfic so it's not very good. This is not how I write now!
1. Chapter 1- Wrong Time

Chapter 1-Wrong time

**UPDATE: This was my first fanfiction so it's not that good. This fanfic is not how I write now. **

Amy

"Hey, Amy, look! There's a guy here with the same name as me!"

I heard the laughter in Rory's voice, and I grinned and spun around. Everything was perfect. Rory was here, safe from the angels, and everyone was okay.

"Wha-" I suddenly stopped and gasped with shock. Rory had disappeared; where he had been standing was an angel baring its teeth.

What had happened? Where was... and then I realised.

"Doctor!" I shouted. It would be okay. He'd know what to do. We could just go back in time, and collect Rory. Then it would be over...

Suddenly it dawned on me. We could never go back there. The paradox...

Tears sprung into my eyes. My head hurt and I just wanted to lie down, forget everything that had happened and sleep. But I couldn't. Not while Rory was alone...

How could I see him again? Unless... unless... I knew what had to be done. The only way to get to that time would be to... to blink. To turn my back. To look away. It seemed so easy...

"Amy! I'm so... sorry" The Doctor said solemnly. And I knew he meant every word.

_He will be devastated when I'm gone. My raggedy Doctor, all alone..._

_But he won't be alone. Not any more. River, Melody, my daughter... she'll be here. They'll have each other._ _Rory doesn't have anyone any more..._

With new found strength, I stepped towards the angel. I thought of Rory, the last centurion, who waited two thousand years for me... and I knew I couldn't live without him.

"If I'm touched by the angel, will I be brought to the same time as Rory?" I fought to keep my voice steady.

But it was impossible, truly impossible, when I heard the shock and hurt and desperation in the Doctor's voice.

"No, Amelia, please, come back, come home!"

That sentence broke me. I was being torn in half, one way towards the Raggedy man who loved me like a child, the other towards Rory, who waited two thousand years. To hear the Doctor call me Amelia, the name he called me in times of heartbreak and stress, and to hear him call the TARDIS my home, sent new tears flooding from my eyes. How could I choose?

"Don't worry, I'll be okay... I'll be with Rory!" I sob. My grief was stopping me from thinking straight; tears clouded my mind.

"But we can't be certain; the angel might not send you back to the right time!" the desperation in his voice was clear. I could hear his cries.

"It's your best shot!" My daughter's voice was steady, and she gave me strength. River understood me; she understood that I couldn't just abandon Rory.

River kissed my hand as I shakily told her, my daughter, who I would never see again, to be a good girl, and to look after the Doctor.

"Raggedy man," I cried, as I spun around to see his heartbroken, tear stained red face. "Goodbye!"

I landed on the grass with a thump and narrowly missed a gravestone. The minute I got up, I scanned the scene for Rory. Please, please, please...

Nothing. He was nowhere. It felt like a thousand years ago when I was happily in the graveyard, and everyone was there. Before Rory got taken by the angels...

_I hate the angels, _I thought with despair. _My life is a wreck. Because of them. _I slumped onto the floor with exhaustion. The realisation of the situation sunk in._ I am all alone in an unknown time, with no house, no job, nothing. Rory is in another time line. I am all alone._ New tears escaped my eyes and I began to sob uncontrollably. I collapsed onto the floor and soon was consumed by the dark cold clutches of a nightmare infested sleep...

My eyes fluttered open. Another day of running, excitement and thrills with the Doctor, Rory and occasionally my daughter! Suddenly my blurry eyes came into focus and I took in my surroundings. A cemetery. Suddenly it al came back to me...

I quickly grabbed a nearby newspaper before it flew away. _1958, _it read. I pushed away all of my despair so that I could focus. I cast my mind back to Rory's grave stone. He died in 2010. I quickly did the maths... _82 take away 31, his age...equals 51..._ _2010 take away 51... _He arrived here in 1959! 1959!

I knew what that meant. My spirits were immediately lifted. Waiting for a year wouldn't be fun, but it was better than the alternative.

**Hi! I wasn't sure when Rory died as I don't think its mentioned on the gravestone (I could be wrong though) so I made up a year. I'm not sure when Rory landed so I just decided to make it 1959. I remember in The Power of Three Amy said something like its been ten years since she ran away with him... so I just randomly estimated that Rory is now 31. **

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Settling in

**Chapter 2- Settling in**

**I don't know much about the 1950's so I apologise if it isn't accurate enough; I did do some research about the type of clothes worn, and stuff like that. **

Amy

"So, I can just have the job? Just like that?" I stared at the woman sitting at the desk with wide eyes. I didn't want to push my luck, but this was just too good to be true.

"Er, well, you passed all of the requirements, and your hairdressing skills are... adequate enough for the job, so yes, its yours". The woman stared at me with disapproving eyes... but maybe I was just being paranoid. Being sent to an unknown time can certainly make even the most confident people nervous...

"Are you taking the job or not?" the woman said, clearly irritated.

"Um, yep! Yep, I'd definitely like this job..." I said hurriedly. The woman looked at me like I was making some kind of annoying joke.

I'd decided to get a job in a hair salon; it seemed like a good choice. Becoming an actress had crossed my mind, but I knew that if I became well known I would change the future. Something the Doctor had always told me to stay clear of. I remembered when he had told me to never read about my future, because once you'd read it in a book, it had to happen...

Tears sprung into my eyes when I thought of my childhood hero, who I would never see again...

"If your going to burst into tears at every opportunity, I might take away this job". I looked up. Oh, great. _Way to go, Amelia, _I thought to myself. _Great way to make a first impression on your new work colleagues. _

"Well, you start tomorrow".

I was living in an rented apartment; luckily I had had enough money from this time period in my pocket to find a place to live. I had managed to get a few floral dresses; so I didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

I lay in my bed and found myself wondering how Rory was doing, which I guess was stupid, because I know that he hasn't even arrived in the cemetery yet. Well, from my point of view, anyway.

From the Doctor and River's point of view, this has all already happened... _I wonder how we lived our lives. _I thought. _I'm living in the past. It's like living in a book. Everything here has already happened, in the future, we are already gone... _I closed my eyes because it was too painful to think about. Then I let the sobs escape my throat.

"_Be strong, Amelia. We are all here." I could hear the Doctor; I could see him, too. _

"_Amy, I'm here. I'll always be here." Rory said softly, giving me a kiss on the cheek._

_I could see my parents, too, laughing about how I had disrupted my father's speech at my wedding. _

"_Don't worry, mother, everything is fine..." began River..._

I woke with a start. _It was all a dream... Such a wonderful dream... _I sighed. Everyone I loved had been there. Why had I woken up? I wish I could of stayed there forever...

I hadn't given much thought to my parents for the first few days; I had been so caught up thinking of Rory and the Doctor and River. But now that a week had gone by since my arrival, it had finally started to sink in. The impact of my departure.

I would never see my parents again... my wonderful, caring mother and my funny, loving father who would be devastated at my disappearance... _I'm sure Brian will know something happened. He'll think of something to tell them._

_I must be strong. It's only a year, _I thought with a hollow laugh that only reinforced my idea that I was never going to make it. _Rory waited two thousand years for you. Stop being so impatient._

_I should go for a walk, _I decided. I stepped out of the little apartment and pulled my cardigan around me more as I endured the icy breeze that was making my teeth chatter.

It seemed to have become a recent thing, going out for walks during the day to distract myself from... well, from everything, I guess.

My train of thought was interrupted as a woman bumped into me.

"Yeah, a sorry would be nice" I mumbled to myself. Some people could be so rude...

The woman was wearing a black veil covering her face, a dress down to the floor, and gloves over her hands; and her outfit looked more like it was from Victorian times...

"Oh, sorry..." she said in a distracted tone.

She continued walking. And suddenly it came to me. I knew her...

"Wait!" I ran for her, desperate for a familiar face. She was standing by a wall. I recognised the vortex manipulator in her hand, and her gloved fingers pressed the buttons quick and ferociously.

She vanished into thin air... and the last thing I felt was hitting the wall, and an unbearable pain in my head.

**I apologise if this chapter was a bit boring, but I thought there needed to be one chapter dedicated to her settling in to life in 1958. **

**I was originally going to make this story about eight chapters long, describing only main events, but would you like it longer, and more detailed of her year? Suggestions are much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3-Forget Me Not

Chapter 3- Forget me not

**I've decided to make this fanfic a bit longer then I originally planned. Thanks to Valerie E. Mackin and DoctorandAmyFan97 for reviewing! **

I woke up in my apartment, lying on the floor. As my eyes opened I took in my surroundings; the few items carelessly placed across the room, the rough stone flooring, the cream coloured walls. And sitting in my view, so that he blocked out pretty much the entire ceiling, was a young man of about my age.

"Hello!" he said brightly. His general happiness really just annoyed me; I had a thumping head ache that wasn't going to get better unless he stopped talking altogether.

I considered saying this to him, but before I opened my mouth something registered in my brain that this was rude.

"The Doctor said you'll be fine, but you might suffer some memory loss... shouldn't be anything long term, though."

The word Doctor seemed to scream something to me in my head, and the screaming told me it meant something to me... but I wasn't sure what.

"What... what happened?" I asked. It seemed... It _sounded _like the right thing to say at that point. And I really was dying to know...

"You hit your head and you were knocked out. I found you," he said proudly, as if this was a huge achievement. "Lucky for you it wasn't anything life threatening..." he looked at me as if I should mention something at this point.

"Um... memory loss?" I whispered weakly.

"Yes, but nothing long term", he said hurriedly, as if that key fact made it all okay.

Memory loss? What type of memory's could I have lost? _Start with something simple, Amelia... _Huh. Well, at least I remembered my name...

And something else kept popping up in my memory... a woman with a black veil...

As if reading my thoughts, he said; "What's your name?"

"Um... Amelia..." what was my surname? Pond, or Williams? Both names seemed to have a special meaning to me. I preferred Pond, but Williams sounded... nice. It sounded like home.

"Amelia Williams!" I said. I couldn't help feeling rather proud of myself for remembering my name.

"The Doctor said I should ask you some questions to jog your memory... are you married?"

_Married? _I wasn't sure. My husband clearly wasn't here, but saying no sounded... _wrong. _Marriage was a blind spot. Some part of me was screaming: _yes! Yes, of course your married! How could you forget, Amelia? _But my husband wasn't here, so how could I be...?

"I... I'm not sure..." I rubbed my eyes frustratedly. At least it apparently wasn't long term...

"Shall I come back tomorrow?" he asked.

Oh dear. He seemed to _want _to come back. I felt bad refusing, though, as he did find me... and I might need some help remembering. He might know something... And, as embarrassed as I was to admit it, I was scared to be on my own while I couldn't remember anything.

"Um, okay then."

**Sorry, this was really short! But I thought it was a good place to end it. Expect an update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4- Message from who?

**Chapter 4- Message from who?**

Amy

I stared at the hair salon that was apparently where I worked. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper and the reception area was large, making room for the huge counter that spread across the floor. Through two iron gates was the room where I worked; where I coloured and sculpted and styled peoples hair to their liking.

It was John, the man who had found me (he had told me his name on his second visit), who had informed me that I worked in the hair salon. I hadn't really remembered, but he had found out the information for me.

I felt kind of bad about telling him not to come back.

_'Should I come back?' he had said._

_'No, I'm okay now,' I replied. 'But thanks for all your help.'_

This had happened three days ago. It was funny; whatever he did, however nice he was to me, I always found him slightly annoying. Maybe it was his in-your-face manner, or the fact that he went slightly crazy if you refused to answer one of his questions. I still hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings or anything.

"Your shift is over." The woman who had interviewed me for the job approached me. "Well, you heard me, get out!" she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Being shouted at by that woman was hardly a new thing, since lately she seemed to be taking joy in mocking me.

As I collected my bag, I noticed a folded up piece of paper that had been lain carefully on it, with my name written on the front. With shaky fingers, I unfolded the paper.

_Amy,_

_It seems like quite a while ago since I last saw you... I don't know how long ago it was for you._

_I always think its better to talk rather than write, so I won't go into much detail of anything._

_All I can say is, it's an emergency. _

_Meet me at the cemetery at 3:00 on Monday 23__rd__ April._

_River._

What? _Who's River? _I thought, searching my memories for something, anything, to clear this up.

I felt like I recognised the name, somehow, but I didn't know how it could mean anything to me.

Should I go? Obviously, this River was someone I knew before... the accident. _So you should definitely go_, a voice in my head said. _She may know something._

_Um... when is the 23__rd__? _But even as I asked myself, I already knew the answer.

_The 23__rd__ of April is tomorrow. _

**Sorry, I know this chapter is really short!**

**Expect the next chapter up tomorrow! **

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5- Old and New Memories

**Old and new memories**

River

As I pressed the buttons of my vortex manipulator (which, by the way, wasn't working as well as Dorium had originally told me it would) I appeared in the cemetery. It had far less grave stones than the future cemetery.

And then I saw Amy. My mother. It was weird, as she was younger than me. But I still felt like she was my mother... in a way. Only it seemed that sometimes I played the motherly role, and she was like the daughter. And, sometimes it was nice. But sometimes I wished I had had a normal upbringing. I wished Madame Kovarian hadn't stolen that life from me.

But then I would never have met the Doctor.

"So, you came. To be quite honest, I knew you would. Just, you know, starting a conversation..." I said, and Amy spun round, looking rather shocked.

"Who... who are you?" Amy whispered, and I could see, from her eyes, that she was not making some stupid joke.

What did she mean? How could she not know who I was? Hurt and confusion flooded through me, as I tried to piece it together.

"I... I hit my head, and I, well, apparently... suffered memory loss..." Amy said, looking rather annoyed, as if explaining this was boring. But she also looked slightly awkward.

_She suffered memory loss? _Oh no... _This is going to be a tough one._

Amy

I stared at the woman. She had curly, frizzy hair and was wearing the same dress as the day I was touched by the angel..._ What? Where did that come from? _

Suddenly an unbearable pain filled my head. It was like having a migraine, only ten times worse...The pain was blinding, and flashes of it filled my head, and spread through my body.

Images started to spring into my head, of River... of a man wearing a ridiculous bow tie, and of another man who I seemed to recognise...

"I'm sorry... Seeing me has brought old memories back. Only their not normal memories. I've come from a different time, so have you, so have the memories... everything is from different time lines... so it hurts. I'm sorry, mother..." River's voice joined in with the noise. I tried to listen to her, I really did, but everything else drowned out her voice until it was all just an meaningless blur.

"Their... new memories, to me..." I managed to get out.

"So, you remember me, then. I'm your daughter, Melody."

River put her arm around me.

"Amy, its okay, everything's fine. I'll explain why I'm here and how I got here later. But right now, we need your memories to come back", she said in a soothing voice. I felt calmer immediately.

"I'm your daughter, but I'm older than you because I'm your daughter all grown up" she continued.

And suddenly I had another flashback, filled with more pain. But this time, I tried to pay attention:

_I wasn't aloud to open my eyes. River stroked my arm. _

"_Its okay. Amy, your fine. Don't worry. The Doctor is here. I teleported you." _

_I remembered having to walk around, navigating myself through a forest of angels with my eyes shut. _

And another:

_I stared at River incredulously, staring at the prayer leaf in the language of the Gamma forest, now translated._

"_Its me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." _

The pain stopped and I stared at River, and hugged her. It felt wonderful to see her again, and I felt like I had been filled with new life now that everything was clearer, and I was regaining my memories.

"Do you remember the Doctor? You waited for him ever since you were seven."

Another flashback pushed itself into my head.

"_I'll be back in five minutes" the Doctor said, bouncing off to the blue box in my back yard. I felt a flood of sadness._

"_People always say that." _

"_Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor."_

"Do you remember Rory?"

I did. Memories came flooding back to me, memories of everything that ever happened. Our adventures with the Doctor. Our wedding day. The games we used to play as children.

I knew who Rory was.

And I knew I had to find him.


	6. Chapter 6- Melody Malone

**Chapter 6- Melody Malone**

Amy

"River, please. You don't understand. I have to find him."

I stared at River, and attempted puppy dog eyes. They must have been rubbish, because they didn't work.

"Mother, you must wait. He will be here soon. You've only got to wait a few more months."

A few? _A few? _Was River out of her mind? Not including this month, I had eight months to wait. And that was assuming that he would magically appear on the first day of 1959. Which clearly wouldn't happen.

"Why can't you take me forward a few months with your vortex thingy?"

"Because your already here. People would notice that you'd just vanished. You don't want to make the newspaper."

I sighed. She had a point. But I felt like I needed to see him. All I had of Rory was memories; memories I had only just got back. What good were they?

_But your the Girl Who Waited, _said a voice in my head. _So wait. Like he did for you._

"Okay... So... How did you get here? I thought you could never come back..." However blunt it may have sounded, I decided to start with the obvious.

"No, the Doctor said the TARDIS could never come back here, because of the paradox," River said.

_What? Why didn't we use the vortex manipulator to get Rory? Why didn't he come back for me? _I felt a flush of anger towards my imaginary friend.

Sensing my confusion, River spoke up.

"Rory's death was written in stone. Literally. Remember, once you've read it it has to happen. And like he said, you created a fixed point in time. He can never see you again."

I closed my eyes at the loss of my raggedy Doctor. I hoped he was okay...

"I'm sorry, but really this means I should never be able to see you again, either. I only came because it was an emergency. This will be my last visit, too." River hugged me, and I hugged her back. In that moment, there was nothing else to do.

Why should it be this way? I'll never be able to see any of my loved ones again apart from Rory. My eyes shone with tears that I didn't allow out.

When she let go, I found myself wondering what the emergency was. _Oh no... I thought it was all over. _

I asked her.

"Well..." she sighed. "Actually, there are two things we need to do. The second thing should be nice, actually, but I won't go into that now. It involves something that happened to you when you first started travelling with the Doctor. Anyway, we'll talk about that later. But right now, there's something you need to do."

And then she told me. My eyes widened with disbelief as she explained that it was not all over, that the angels were trying to blast me back to the past _again. _

"They've come up with some sort of plan... I mean, think about it. What if they kept blasting the same person into the past? So, say you ended up in... Victorian times. The angels would consume the potential energy. But then, instead of leaving you, they came back and blasted you back again, this time to... er, prehistoric times. Not that that would happen" she said hurriedly, seeing my worried expression.

"They could then have more potential time energy, the energy that came from the life you could have had in Victorian times. And so on, and so on... But they would never touch anyone who was needed to shape history."

_Shape history? _What does that mean?

"Everyone shapes history in some way, but anyone who got famous, or something, for whatever, science, art... they would leave alone. Because they'd be changing history too much. They'd be taking memories out of people all around the world, as well as that person. They'd be taking away discovery's, history, fixed points in time... like taking away the invention of the light bulb or something. So, basically, you need to do something that makes you well known. You don't have to be really famous, just enough so that sending you back in time would be changing history too much."

"But... I'll be changing history anyway! We both know there wasn't a famous person called Amy Pond!"

"Its necessary. The Doctor himself sent me. Amy, he wants to save you."

I understood, and nodded. The Doctor was trying to protect me. I felt a flash of warmth that he hadn't just forgotten me...

River then told me that she'd stay for a while, to give me time to do something fame-worthy so that afterwards she could do the other thing with me.

We went back to my apartment. River was slightly shocked at the state of it.

"This seriously needs decorating!" she exclaimed, the minute she walked in.

I couldn't help but laugh. And then I realised that that was the first time I'd laughed in ages...

"So, what should I do?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, publish a book?" she said mysteriously, before walking off to the small kitchen area to make some toast. On the way, she dropped something at my feet.

I picked it up.

The title read: Melody Malone.

**Feedback is really appreciated, so please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7- The Lonely Assassin

**Chapter 7- The Lonely Assassin **

Amy

River and I stepped out of the building. I wrapped my cardigan around me as I stood shivering outside what I had come to know as my house, but never my home. _Maybe Rory's arrival will fix that._

"So... are you ready?" River asked, glancing warily around. We were on our way to publish River's... I mean, _my _book. River had advised me to publish it under a different name.

Apparently, we had to do it by hand. Posting it, River had said, would make it too easy for the angels to prevent.

"I'm ready, River."

We stepped forward, and started to make our way towards the publishing house.

We were already halfway there, and no angels had come to torment us. River had said she saw this as a good thing. I, personally, thought it was too suspicious.

As we walked around the corner, there it stood. The Lonely Assassin. The Weeping Angel. What I had come to know as the End Of All Things.

My eyes were watering like crazy. Fear overtook me and it took everything I had to ignore the instinct to turn and flee.

"Keep calm. There's two of us, so this shouldn't be hard," River reassured me. "It's your turn to blink... now!"

I blinked. River blinked. I blinked. River blinked. I don't know how long that went on for until River instructed me to move to the other side of the angel.

I carefully moved around the angel. River stared at it so it couldn't move.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Amy, don't blink!"

I stared at the angel. The hatred I felt for it consumed me like fire. It was The End Of All Things. It ended my brief life with the Doctor, it ended my chance to build a relationship with my daughter, it ended my life with Rory and my parents in 2012. But, I reminded myself, we were beating it.

I have seen River again. I would see Rory again. We were foiling its plan to send me back in time again. I realised now that the only things that had been taken from me were my beloved parents, and... and my imaginary friend. My Doctor.

But I didn't have time to mourn. River took my hand and squeezed it. _She knows what I'm thinking, _I told myself. _She understands me. _

We started to walk backwards, with River glancing behind her occasionally to see where we were going.

Suddenly, I stumbled over a rock.

"Amy!" She glanced down.

"Your not looking at the angel!" I screamed.

I looked up. The angel had it's teeth bared.

We backed into the publishing house.

The daylight shined on my face as I walked out of the place that had agreed to publish my book.

I thought of the angel. How it could no longer get me. Who knows what my future holds? The angel does. Maybe it has knowledge that I'll publish more books. Or maybe I'll do something else.

Now I had fixed my future in place. Publishing that book had opened pathways to new goals, new possibilities, new ambitions.

Whatever it was, I knew that there was no way that the angel could take me.

My pathway was fixed. My future was waiting.

**Sorry, this update is pretty late! I've been quite busy this week. By the way, does anybody know how to do new paragraphs on fanfiction? You may have noticed that there are a few places that require a new paragraph on this story, like after the sentence 'we backed into the publishing house'. I did make that a new paragraph but it didn't work.**

**I don't know much about publishing books, especially not in the 1950's, and I know it takes longer then a day to get a book published, but I had to write it this way for the purpose of the story. Reviews are really appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8- Knowing

**Chapter 8- Knowing**

**Hi! Sorry this is quite a late update. **

**I haven't received a review in a while... just, um, dropping a hint... :) Please review! :)**

**I know its really weird, but I've decided to separate new paragraphs with a few speech marks in-between, on their own line (instead of a few of those stars.) For some reason, the stars don't work, and neither does the enter key. If anyone knows how to do new paragraphs, please tell me!**

Amy

"So, what was that other thing we needed to do?" I asked River. It was one of those rare occasions since I had been sent back in time when I was in a good mood.

"Oh, yes. Do you remember when you went to that drilling project... you were aiming for Rio... it went a bit wrong... and you met the silurians? The Doctor told me to do this... so that's why I know all about it."

I _did _remember it. Very well. _Well, there goes my good mood, _I thought, thinking of Rory's death.

"Well, remember when you waved at yourself? Your future self, I mean? Rory wasn't there." said River.

My eyebrows knotted in a rather unpleasant frown. I had always wondered about that. When Rory had... died, and was erased from time, he was erased from the waving as well. It was just me waving at myself. No Rory there. But when he came back, my memories didn't change. Really, he should have been there with my future self. If we saved him, than he would still be with my future self, waving at me. But my memories hadn't changed. He was never there...

I shuddered. I had always been too scared to ask the Doctor about it. I had wanted to shut it off, forget about it... I hadn't wanted to think that something would happen to Rory_ again_.

It seemed, however, that the Doctor had noticed his memories hadn't changed either...

"The reason, it seems, that he wasn't there, is because you waved at yourself now. Your current self is that future self you saw. Rory wasn't there because he hasn't arrived in this time yet." River said.

It was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Rory was okay... he would always be okay. _I'll make sure of that._

"My job is to bring you there." And without further notice or hesitation, she grabbed my wrist and set the time and place on her vortex manipulator.

"""

I felt the wind rush against my face as I travelled through the vortex. I had thought that using a vortex manipulator meant you just appeared where you needed to go. But it was nothing like that. You couldn't see the vortex, but you could feel a strange sensation of being thrown forward.

After a few seconds, the sensation was gone. Ouch, travelling by vortex manipulator _hurt! _I had a thumping head ache and my limbs were hurting.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the hill.

River hid behind a nearby bush.

The grass was fresh and green, and swayed gently as the wind blew. I realised that this was about right, me being here now, as I was roughly ten years older than the girl standing across from me.

Her hair was ginger and she wore shorts and opaque nylon tights, and a jumper and jacket. She still looked young and fairly childish and wild.

I knew she was me. But it was hard to believe that she was me. _I have changed so much in the past ten years,_I thought.

I saw her point at me, an incredulous look on her face.

I saw her turn to the Doctor, point at me again, the Doctor smiling softly.

I saw them talk, and then she waved. I waved back.

I was weird, seeing my past self. And slightly sad. Where did all this time go? It felt like yesterday I was running round with the Doctor, my imaginary friend, fighting aliens and having the time of my life.

I stared at the girl. _She still has all this to come. She will, in turn, suffer as I have. She doesn't know all this will happen yet. _

And I found myself thinking of when I met my old self in the Apalapachien two streams; the sad, resentful and knowing way she had looked at me. Is this how she felt when she had looked at me? The way I feel looking at this girl?

"HELLO ME!" she shouted. I felt tears spring in my eyes.

Why was I crying? This shouldn't be sad. But it was. Knowing that she had all of this to come, knowing that she was what I once was, knowing how much I have changed. Knowing that this was ten years ago.

But I also felt a sort of sad happiness. Knowing that the world would keep going, and that I had got through this. Knowing that I had the courage to leave that beautiful, mad life that I had cherished so much. Knowing that I had done what I was meant to do, what I was always meant to do. For this is my fairy tale. The fairy tale of Amelia Pond. And part of that fairy tale was giving up that life for Rory.

**Expect an update within the week! **


	9. Chapter 9- An Unexpected Proposal

**Chapter 9- An Unexpected Proposal**

River

I had promised Amy to stay with her for a while. It was weird, staying in one place for so long. I didn't like it very much. I felt a nagging at the back of my mind, saying: _you know you hate being in one time for too long. Get out of here! It's so boring!_ _Why stay in one place when there are a thousand other places too go to? _

_Because Amy is here,_ I told the voice._ And she needs me._

I would put up with this boredom for Amy. Because she was my mother. No matter what the age difference, she was still my mother. And I still saw her that way.

I went to her for comfort, for interesting conversations, for laughs. And aside from that, Amy really understood me. I remember that night at Winter Quay when I had gotten angry at the Doctor for healing me, and Amy had come outside, and asked me why I was so upset. I was able to tell her what I felt like, and she understood immediately, because she felt it too.

We would probably never have a normal mother-daughter relationship, but she was still my mother. And I still cared about her.

So I would stay. For a bit.

Amy

"Um, I don't know... Ooh, maybe that one! No... hang on a minute... I like that one! No, hang on a minute!"

"Just choose already!" I muttered under my breath. I was in the hair salon, and a girl was taking ages to decide on her style.

"I think I'll go for... this." She pointed to a picture of a smiling woman with a curled bob.

"Um, okay, as you wish," I said politely, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

I was eager to get home to River. I wanted to spend every moment of my free time with her, since she was leaving soon. She had promised to stay for a couple more weeks, but then she had to go.

I understood. Although I knew River loved me, she wasn't the type to stay in one place. Not for anyone. She wouldn't even do it for the Doctor.

I just wished she could.

It's surprising how lonely you got. I hadn't exactly been having an easy time making friends here. I was quite popular in 2012. Here, I didn't know anyone.

"Um, _excuse_ me?" The woman said with an extreme amount of rudeness. "Could I have my hair done _today_, please?"

"Yes, sorry," I said as politely as I could. I'd been working on satisfying my customers with better behaviour, after a few complaints about my general way of speaking to them.

I got started on her hair.

""""

I was just walking out of the hair salon after a day of working when he called my name.

"Amy!" I heard a man's voice behind me. Cautiously, I turned around.

It was John. The man who had found me when I had bumped into the wall.

"Um, hi John." I said, keeping my distance and trying not to get sucked into some conversation. I wanted to get home.

"So, you got your memory back?" He started walking towards me. I nodded. He smiled.

"Want to get some coffee across the road?" He grinned. Uh oh. But how could I say no with no excuse at my disposal?

"Cool. Coffee," I said unenthusiastically.

"""

"And then, I actually tripped over! It was hilarious!" John had been chatting about 'funny' things that had happened to him. I fake laughed again.

"Wanna meet up again tomorrow? Same place and time?" This time it was more of a soft smile rather then a grin. I wondered how many different smiles John had and how many times he had practised them. It annoyed me.

I silently died when he asked me to meet up again.

"Not rea..." I began.

"Great! See you there... I mean here!" And he danced off. I sank into my chair, groaning again and again.

"""

I reluctantly sat down on the cafe chair. It was 4:00pm on the eighth of May. The weather was particularly bad and seemed to be reflecting my emotions. I patiently waited for John to arrive.

This was the tenth meeting with him over the last twelve days. Whenever he asked me if I wanted to see him here again, I had been about to politely decline when he quickly assumed I was coming. I had been working on this speech. The minute he got here, I would tell him I didn't want to meet up any more. Simple as that.

He was sweet, I guess, but way too in-your-face and annoyingly eager.

I looked at the door and saw him skip in, holding a bunch of flowers and, as usual, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"So..." he said, sitting down. "I really like you!"

"You don't say," I muttered in a sarcastic tone of voice. To be quite honest, I really wished he would just leave me alone.

He didn't seem to hear me. Either that, or he was extremely persistent.

"So...um..." He sat up straight. I was about to give my speech when he spoke up.

"Will you marry me?" he smiled as if he expected me to say yes.

My tea spluttered out of my mouth and I nearly fell off my chair.

**Thanks for reading! Okay, I know its a bit crazy that John just proposes to her, but I thought it kind of matched his character to do something like that. Also, I thought it would put Amy in a bit of a bad situation! **

**Expect updates soon! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10- Tabitha

**Chapter 10- Tabitha**

**Thank you so much to any one who has reviewed, or pressed follow or favourite! **

**Thanks to DoctorandAmyFan97 for pointing out that Amy and Rory might not be considered married in the 1950's as their not technically married until 2010. I thought about this when I begun writing the story but I forgot about it- thanks for reminding me! :) **

Amy

What? What? _What? _I froze. _Was he mad? _What was going through his head? I started to panic and my eyes searched around the room for a way out. All I found was the entrance door, and that was hardly a good way to make a getaway. _What should I do? What should I do? _

_Calm down, Amy, _I told myself. _All that's happened is that he's asked you to marry him. No big deal, really. Just say no and get out of here. _

I breathed in, and out. In, and out. _Why was I making such a fuss? _

Because I hadn't been expecting it. I had never thought I would have to deal with anything like this when I was touched by the angel. Mainly because I had thought Rory would be here.

_Rory, _I thought with a strange sense of guilt. Why was I feeling so guilty? _Because he would go insane if he saw what was happening here. It would upset him. _

I suddenly felt anger towards John. Who did he think he was? You don't just ask someone to marry you after ten meetings! Especially when you barely know them!

"Um, have you made up your mind?" He asked, starting to look slightly worried at my rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights expression. I pulled myself together and tried to think of something to say.

"Yep, I have certainly made up my mind," I said quickly.

"And?" he said.

"You can't just ask someone to marry you!" I stated furiously. "Especially not when..." I held up my wedding ring. "Their married!"

His mouth formed a circle of shock.

"Oh... Um..." He muttered with embarrassment. "Well, you could of told me."

Typical! I tell him I'm married and he doesn't even apologise! Without further conversation, I got up and hurriedly left. This was not a conversation I wanted to be a part of.

"""

I quickly started to speed walk out of the cafe. The weather had gotten worse than it was before and had started to rain heavily.

I started to stare at my wedding ring curiously. Was I really married? _Technically I won't be married until 2010. _Maybe when Rory got here we could have another wedding... to show we were starting a new life...

That sounded... wrong. A new life? That sounded like a new life without the Doctor. Like I was forgetting him. That wasn't an option. I would never forget the Doctor. End of.

But perhaps a wedding was definitely something to think about. It would have to be a private one, since there wasn't really anyone we could invite...

Someone grabbed hold of my hand. I gasped and pulled it away. Who was this person? I certainly wasn't going to wait to find out. Without really thinking, I acted on instinct and ran.

I heard the voice call 'Wait!'. Fear overtook me, but I also felt a thrill. I remembered saying to the Doctor when we had been running from the dalek skeletons on the asylum: 'Is it bad that I've really missed this?' He had replied: 'yes'. It probably was bad that I got a thrill running from danger...

But I knew the Doctor got it too. That was why we had made a brilliant duo. I sighed. I would never stop getting flashbacks from when I had travelled with him. Everything seemed to trigger them. Even running.

The rain was still pouring down, and went in my face and eyes. It got in my shoes and slowed me down. The person caught up with me and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop. Panic built up in my stomach and I struggled to get away.

_Why was everything that could possibly happen to me happening? I had been chased by angels, proposed to, and now this... Did I just have bad luck?_

"Leave me al-" I looked at the woman in front of me. Her face was covered by a veil... and she was wearing Victorian clothes.

I realised that this was the woman I had seen on the day I had ran into the wall. After I had recovered from memory loss I had assumed it had been River... but this said otherwise...

I searched my brain for who she could be... and I knew.

Madame Vastra.

"""

I unlocked my apartment door and Madame Vastra, the silurian who had helped me at Demon's Run, followed me inside.

Jenny was waiting in my apartment, let in by River.

"Um... sorry for... running," I finished. Vastra removed her veil and smiled.

"Don't worry, Amy. You couldn't of known it was me. But right now we have more pressing issues at hand... Like why we have come."

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off as I glanced at Jenny, Vastra's maid. She was holding a baby. But not just any baby... _How could this be? _

"You recognise her, don't you?" Vastra said. "We were searching Demon's run when we came across her. It turns out Madame Kovarian had made quite a few gangers of baby Melody... Just in case she had needed them."

I stared at the baby. _My _baby. But she was a ganger... my head was clouded with so many different emotions I couldn't think straight. I wanted her, but... if she was a ganger, was she real? And what about River?

"There was a storm that stabilised her... so she's real. She's lucky we stumbled across her," said Vastra. But she needs her mother, Amy."

What about River? I reached out and touched the baby. Jenny handed her to me. She stared up at me and reached out.

Tears sprang into my eyes. This was my baby... the baby that had been stolen from me. But was this just some weird fantasy? She was a ganger... She was a clone of my baby...

But she looked just like her... And I knew she _was _her. But what about River?

"Mother, it's okay. She isn't me. Remember, she will never grow up to be me," said River. "I have regenerated quite a few times... She is just my first incarnation. She won't regenerate. Your personality changes when you regenerate. She will have a different personality from me, she will look different, because I have changed but she won't. She will stay in this incarnation, but I didn't. She will grow up completely different from me. Vastra's right. She is real... my life with you may have been taken, but hers shouldn't be."

"Thank you, River," I whispered, my eyes still locked on the now sleeping baby in my arms. "Thank you, Vastra and Jenny." There really wasn't anything else to say. I had been given my baby back. The gratitude I felt for Vastra and Jenny was so great it was overwhelming. I felt so much love and protectiveness over the child in my arms. She wouldn't replace River... she was a different person. I had decided she wasn't even Melody... I had two daughters. She would have another name... but what?

"Tabitha," I whispered, still caught up in my own little world. "After my mother."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect an update soon. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11- A Present from the Doctor

**Chapter 11- A Gift from the Doctor**

**This chapter is quite short and a bit bitter sweet, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who... (sniff). :) **

Amy

"Bye, Tabitha," River said softly. Then she turned to me.

"Goodbye Amy."

"Wait!" Would I ever see her again? Did she know what day I needed to go to the cemetery to meet Rory? There was so many things I needed to ask, and not nearly enough time.

"Amy, you'll be okay. You always are. Rory will arrive on the fifth of January at mid-day. Don't ask me how I know that. You'll know soon enough."

"But, will I ever see you again?" I said, hugging her. I didn't want to hear the answer.

"I have enough power to return every ten years."

Ten years? _Ten? _This was too painful.

_But, _a voice inside my head told me. _It's better then you were expecting. _

It's true. I was expecting her to say she could never return. But it still felt like fate was so cruel. It had taken everything away from me. I had been happy, so very happy, and then suddenly in a matter of seconds my world was crushed.

_It's no use thinking of everything bad, Amelia. Think of something good._

I tried. Tabitha. Seeing River again. Rory coming in a few months. But I couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of my mind saying: There's no Doctor! There's no Doctor! And that seemed to destroy my good things.

But it was like the Doctor said about Vincent. _Everyone has their pile of good things and bad things... _

I sniffed. I remembered what I had said to River when I had been touched by the angel, and I mirrored those words now...

"You be a good girl. And look after him." We both knew who I meant by _him. _

I looked at River's face. She was good at hiding her emotions, but I saw through her. I could see the sorrow in her eyes.

With a click of her vortex manipulator, she was gone.

"""

I couldn't sleep that night, so I walked into the living room and pictured what it might look like when Rory got here. We could decorate it, and make Tabitha's bedroom look nice...

Or maybe, when we had enough money, it would be best to buy a new home.

"""

Months passed, and Christmas came round. I made an effort to make it fun for Tabitha. I had enough money for a small Christmas tree and I bought her a few presents.

It filled me with joy to see her giggle as she ripped off the newspaper I had used to wrap the presents.

The pink teddy bear was her favourite, and she clutched it all day long. I received a parcel that was from River and the Doctor. Inside was a TARDIS notebook just like River's, the stars that had hung from the Doctor's cot at Demon's Run for Tabitha, and a note that read:

_This present was River's idea, and is from both of us. Now you can write all about our adventures together in this book, and there is enough space to record some of your own, as I'm sure you will have plenty. _

_Amelia Pond, all grown up. I hear you now have a baby. My first stars can now be her first stars too. _

_The Doctor. _

I had to take a minute to brush away the tears of both joy and sorrow from my eyes so Tabitha couldn't see.

This was the first Christmas I had ever had that I was alone for. _A couple more weeks, _I reminded myself._ Then Rory will be here. _

I lay in bed that night, holding the TARDIS notebook just as Tabitha held her teddy bear, remembering my adventures in the TARDIS.

And I knew that even though travelling in the TARDIS had ultimately condemned me to my life in the past, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I began to write in the book. I wrote about my childhood, how I waited for my Raggedy man to return, how Rory was always there for me; and how I made him dress as the Doctor. I wrote about the day the Doctor came back for me:

_I awoke to the sound that I knew so well;, the sound of the TARDIS._

_I got out of bed, still in my nightie, and ran to the garden._

_And he walked out, not realising that he had left me waiting for another two years._

_He invited me into his magical box, and in I went without ever looking back._

__**Expect an update soon! At this rate an update will probably be posted tomorrow or the day after! **

**Please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12- Reunited

**Chapter 12- Reunited **

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed; it means a lot to me! **

Amy

Over the couple of weeks leading up to Rory's arrival, I kept busy filling in my TARDIS notebook with everything that ever happened whilst travelling with the Doctor. It was the most beautiful, wonderful present that could have been given to me. I re-lived all of my precious memories, and made a silent promise that I would never forget them. I soon came to the last part, and so I begun writing about all that was happening here, and the adventures I had on my own in 1958.

I cared for Tabitha and in turn she provided something even more precious; something to give my love to. Someone to make me happy even in my darkest days.

The fifth of May soon came round. My heart was brimming with excitement and disbelief that I had got through what at the beginning had seemed like an impossible year. I made my way to the cemetery, holding Tabitha, with a smile on my face that wouldn't leave. And why should it?

I arrived at eleven o'clock and waited.

Rory

"_Hey, look, there's someone here with the same name as me!"_

It seemed like some sort of dream, like I hadn't even said that. One minute I was staring incredulously at a gravestone, and the next I was tumbling from the sky, and landing on the grass.

My eyes opened and I took in the scenery; the gravestones that were fewer in number than before, the long, green grass. Where was I?

_How did I get here? _I knew I must of somehow ended up in the past...

I felt an uneasy feeling which soon turned to panic. _It's okay. The Doctor, Amy and River will come to get you soon..._

But the minutes turned to hours, and I was still alone.

I frantically searched the place around me. _I can't live without Amy! They must come back to collect me! _

Suddenly, my eyes came across something. Amongst all the grey of the sky, I saw someone with red hair sitting on a bench.

Amy

"Amy!" I heard a voice call. I would recognise that voice any day, even if I had spent a year without hearing it once.

"Rory..." I whispered. I turned and there he was, running towards me, a shocked and joyful expression on his face.

If I wasn't holding Tabitha, I would have been running too, but instead I stood there, waiting for him to come to me.

I was soon taken in his arms, and I stayed there, never wanting him to let go. It felt like everything, all this waiting, had been worth it. It didn't feel real... I must have been dreaming...

Suddenly I was crying, and Rory's eyes were filled with concern. But for the first time, my tears were tears of joy only.

"What are you doing here...? What is Melody doing here?" He said. Only then did he seem to notice Tabitha, and I could see the questioning look in his eyes.

"I, um... Melody had a few gangers, it turns out. She was stabilised by the storm... Vastra and Jenny brought her to me... Oh, and its not Melody. It's Tabitha."

"How did you get here?" He whispered.

"I... well..." I was no good at emotional stuff. So I used what I always used when things like this came round. My nickname for Rory.

"I wasn't going to just leave you, stupid face," I said. But it must have been a pretty weak attempt at lightening the mood, because he saw through my joke.

"You left the Doctor and River... and let the angel touch you... just for me? Amy... you shouldn't of done that."

"I couldn't just leave you. Together, or not at all," I said firmly, and he kissed my forehead.

"I... got here a year before you..." I said softly, and his eyes showed his alarm at me waiting for a year all on my own in a strange place.

"I had some help... I saw River." I made a desperate attempt at trying to make him feel better, but it clearly wasn't working.

"You waited two thousand years for me!" I said. "Don't think I can't look after myself..."

"I love you, Amy," he whispered.

But I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at Tabitha and him, and realising that even if I was a million miles away from my time, even if I would never set foot in the TARDIS again, I knew that I belonged with them. Rory and Tabitha. For the Doctor leads you on the merriest dance of your life, but no-one can dance forever.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! There will be two more chapters, and one of them will be a short epilogue, so stay tuned! **

**Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13- A Letter for the Doctor

**Chapter 12- A Letter for the Doctor**

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who (surprise, surprise!). **

**On with the story! **

Amy

A week after I had been reunited with Rory, I received a note through the door.

_Amy, _

_Please write an afterword for Melody Malone addressed to the Doctor. He blames himself for what happened at Winter Quay- You are the only one he will listen too. Your book hasn't been published yet, so there is still time. _

_River. _

I closed my eyes. He thought it was his fault? _Of course he did. This is the Doctor we're talking about. _I chose to follow Rory. I wanted too. How could he think it was his fault? _Well, after I've finished writing this afterword he won't think that... hopefully. _

Rory came in after putting Tabitha to bed. He put his arm around me and I begun to write the afterword.

_Afterword, by Amelia Williams._

_Hello old friend, and here we are, you and me, on the last page. _

_By the time you read this words, Rory and I will be long gone, so know that we lived well and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. _

I smiled softly. But what about the Doctor? He was not the type of person that should be left alone. He proved that when we were in the town Mercy.

I realised that this must be how River knew what date Rory would arrive. The Doctor must of told her after reading this, before she came to stay with me.

_I arrived a year earlier than Rory; but don't worry, I was fine. Rory arrived on the fifth of January 1959._

_Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think, once we're gone you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. _

I remembered how, years ago, I might have been jealous telling the Doctor to find another friend that wasn't me. But now, I was letting go.

_Don't be alone, Doctor. And there's one more thing. _

_There is a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. _

_Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. _

_Tell her she'll go to see and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe._

As I wrote this sentence, I looked up at Rory, and he smiled and kissed me gently.

_Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space. _

_Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends._

Yes, Amelia Pond's story had ended. But Amelia Williams' story was just getting started.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even though it was short. I added a bit in about when Rory will arrive for the purpose of this story. **

**There will be one last chapter which will be a short epilogue. I'll post it right now to make up for this chapter being so short! **

**Please review! It means a lot to me! :) **


	14. Chapter 14- Epilogue

**Chapter 14- Epilogue**

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter, and is extremely short, so I hope you enjoy! I just want to say thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story, or pressed follow or favourite. :) **

**Also, I've always written the name of who's POV each chapter is written from, but for this one I haven't, as it is revealed at the end and until then you have to guess... although I think it isn't too hard to know who's perspective this is from. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (Gasp! What a surprise).**

One day, I found a way to get back to the Ponds. It was years and years after they had been left in 1959, and they had children, so I wasn't going to take them away from their new life. But I just had to catch a glimpse of them.

I saw them. They were all walking down the street, and they looked like they really belonged in this time. They looked happy and were smiling and laughing, and the sight didn't fail to put a smile on my face too, even if it was a sad one.

There were three children, which I assumed they had adopted.

The oldest, Tabitha, had long brown hair in plaits and she looked about nine. There was a boy with ginger hair who looked about seven, and I heard them call him Anthony. The youngest looked about three years old, and her short black hair was in pigtails. They called her Lilly.

The man with light brown hair was smiling and laughing as the children skipped and giggled.

The woman was holding her husband's hand, and her fiery red hair hadn't changed.

I called out her name, and they kept walking. Rory and the children didn't notice. But I saw Amelia's head turn, and she scanned the area for my face. I saw her mouth my name, but I stood back in the shadows before she could see me. She had her own life now. I wasn't going to come crashing in.

I saw how she looked disappointed, how she had hoped to see me.

The Doctor. Hiding from Amelia Pond.

**Sniff. I'm sorry... I know that chapter was pretty sad... but I think the Doctor was looking for reassurance that they were okay, and that is what he got, so after the initial sadness he will be happy. And I also know it was quite impossible for the Doctor to come back, but I had too.**

**I'm working on some new stories, which will hopefully be posted soon!**

**Please review, as I really want to know how you think this story went! **


End file.
